


【R-游了】吵架

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 来自糕糕的点文，a游o了，吵架，车震
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 8





	【R-游了】吵架

别墅的空气中弥漫着淡淡的香味，藤木游作每天都在芬芳之中醒来，但却无法像以往那样接近散发好闻气息的鸿上了见。

前些天他们吵架了，起因是学术争端，然而他们很快从学术上的相驳发展为指责对方的生活作息以及同居后发生的种种问题，矛盾由此扩大，并让二人陷入长时间的冷战中。游作把被子和枕头从卧室里搬出来，到客房睡了一晚上，后来他觉得客房离了见太远，又不好意思主动服软搬回去，遂暂时定居沙发上，每晚看着了见进卧室锁门，再在每天早上没睡醒的时候恍惚看着了见出门上班。

他们本来是一同去大学的，鸿上了见去上班，藤木游作去上学，还没拿到驾照的大学生就坐副驾驶的位置，但是冷战使他不得不结束这种美好生活。现在鸿上了见不会用早安吻叫醒他，每天都是趁游作没睡醒就出门，独自开车去上班，到深夜再回来。游作没办法，他既不想先服软、也不想去挤地铁上学，便心安理得无证驾驶开鸿上了见的另一辆车出门。开进校内后再特意停在鸿上的办公室楼下——紧挨着了见的车那样停靠，出于膈应或者宣示的意味、或者他只是单纯从这种行为中得到一点满足感。

这一天，空气中的香味变浓了，藤木游作照常起床洗漱，卧室敞开，香气从其中飘出来，勾引着他进去转了一圈。但了见并不在内，显然是早已出门，那样的香气或许是因为了见心情烦躁而变浓的。在他们吵架的时候，二人的信息素都有些不受控制，可能由于他们贴得太近了，以至于争吵途中二人都很丢人地勃起，鸿上了见在气头上，才不管自己的信息素失控，先是把游作踹下床，才恶狠狠进浴室锁上门自慰。

从那天之后，香味就没散去过，要么若有若无地萦绕在鸿上了见身上，要么就在深夜的时候突然变浓，以至于游作在沙发上都被惊醒至偷偷手淫。

也许是鸿上了见的发情期快到了。游作打开卧室的抽屉，里面抑制剂的数量并没有减少，他停留几秒，拿走其中一支，又把抽屉关上，抓了车钥匙出门。如果是发情期的话，鸿上了见肯定会记得带抑制剂出门或者请假，也许最近一段时间的信息素波动只是因为了见仍在气头上，他心想以防万一带着总不会错。

游作照常侧背书包准备去开车，到了地库发现鸿上了见还未开走。他犹豫几秒，车窗贴膜让他看不清恋人到底在做什么，于是试探性地拉开副驾驶座的门——扑面而来的是那种好闻的气息，比早上他在家中闻到的更浓郁，海盐和阳光，水果成熟的清甜……闻起来就是汁水充沛的感觉。

“你发情了。”藤木游作先开口，“今天还要去工作吗？”

鸿上了见与他对视，眼神还是清醒的，“帮我拿抑制剂。”

游作没回答，只是盯着。了见被他看得发毛，自己拉开车门想走，没料到因发情期导致的暂时失力让他几乎摔倒，以至于不得不扶着车门才能站稳。游作坐在车里冷冷问他，“要我帮你吗？”

了见撑在车边，蹒跚走了几步，“不用了，我自己打完抑制剂再去上班。”

藤木游作侧过头透过车窗玻璃看鸿上了见脚步虚浮，本来就没消的气又冒上来，他们交往以后就没再让了见使用过抑制剂，以往发情期都是他帮了见解决的，这次竟然到这种地步……游作推开车门，绕到车尾一把搂住鸿上了见，水果成熟的气息随着后者在他怀里挣扎而更加清晰。他拦腰抱起了见，将恋人强行塞进副驾驶的位置，又给扣上安全带，自己再坐进驾驶座。他把车门锁了，打火启动。

“你发什么疯。”了见把椅背往后调了些许，整个人半躺着，说话已经稍微带喘，不知道是因生气还是因发情期。

游作看都没看他，一手搭着方向盘，一手把旁边置物槽里鸿上了见的手机拿出来放到对方腿上，“要么请假要么我带你去上班，二选一。”

“我要抑制剂。”

游作转过头和他对视，鸿上了见也怒瞪着，双手交叉在胸前，但很快面色不善移开目光，“给我拿抑制剂，在主卧床头柜第一层抽屉，我今天还有一个实验安排——”

藤木游作气得一脚踩下油门，在鸿上了见还没说完的时候就毛毛躁躁地把车开出库。他没正经学过开车，车技不如了见那般平稳，踩油门和刹车都猛得狠，一股子乱来的劲，但是开上路也渐渐规矩起来。鸿上了见想拿手机，然而方才颠簸的时候手机却从指缝间溜下去，他恼火哼哼几声，刚好游作在红灯前把车停下，就从口袋中拿了自己的手机丢给他，“给你发邮件请假。”

了见还没来得及说不要，手机就自动识别脸部开锁了，很尴尬停留在相册那里。红灯变绿，正在专心开车的藤木游作显然是忘记了自己锁屏前停留的页面。

相册里满屏都是了见的照片，有正经的，也有酣战时拍的，都不是偷拍，很多还是鸿上了见主动骑着拍的。但是冷战期间看到这些照片别提有多别扭了，了见想点返回，无意间按到视频，旖旎的喘气和说话声立刻通过车载蓝牙无限放大，交织的肉体充满整个手机屏幕，视频里一只带着红色纹身的手让他羞得满面通红。

“变态。”他手忙脚乱将视频关掉，欲盖弥彰先发制人，“你每天晚上就在客厅看这种东西。”

游作今天故意把车开得慢条斯理，以往他开车去学校都用不到五分钟，“变态怎么啦？了见手机相册也打开给我瞧瞧啊。”

“谁稀罕你的东西！”鸿上了见也是怒气未消，把游作手机硬塞进他兜里，自己俯下身想把座椅下的手机捡回来，但不知那东西滑到哪去，捞半天好不容易碰到一点却在颠簸中又溜走了。不仅手机没拿回来，还折腾得出了薄汗，信息素的香味更浓了。

了见遂靠着座椅不再试图捡手机，只侧着头看窗外生闷气。不知道是不是因为心情起伏加剧发情热，感觉浑身燥热无比，只得伸手把空调温度按低。

车已经开进校门，沿着主干道一路都是准备上课的学生，藤木游作开得更慢了，也不说话，但他信息素的味道却一直在刺激着了见。和以往安静的植物气息完全不同，是充满攻击力的气息，鸿上了见闻得头晕，又得端着姿态，生怕万一迎面被学生瞧见自己满脸春意。憋着一肚子火气，他不是懒得叫游作收敛点，而是根本不想和藤木游作说话。

二人一路无言，游作像开老爷车似的，不紧不慢，把车开到鸿上了见办公室楼下。他绕开那些车位，把车开进教学楼背后鲜有人迹的小路，最后开到一个小空地，挨着一堆杂草杂物停靠。

了见生着气，又因为发情期而不敢下车一走了之，“藤木游作，你到底想怎么样。”

“我想怎样？”藤木游作伸手把丢在后座上的书包抓过来，“是你自己说今天还要去做实验的不是吗？”

“那抑制剂——”

“为什么那么想用抑制剂？”游作盯着了见，居然露出一个笑容，“因为我不如抑制剂吗。”

鸿上了见抿着嘴不答话，也倔着不肯先认错。于是游作手伸进包里，当着了见的面拿出一支抑制剂，但却转身丢在后座上，自己解了安全带下车，再关门锁车，什么都不说，直接走了。

了见狠狠瞪着那背影，然而游作很快消失在教学楼转角，他的目光只能停留在空处片刻，又转而扫到车正前方对着实验楼的一排窗玻璃，还好都拉着帘子。了见极力回忆实验楼一楼的格局，这处应该只是器材室，这个时点应该无人在内。他挣扎着把座椅往后调到几乎平躺，再伸手去够那抑制剂，可仍然难以触及。

他喘着气，几乎能感受到内裤正在被濡湿，抬头再看那些窗玻璃，就算是拉着窗帘无人的器材室也让他羞耻得无以加复，赶紧把前窗的遮光垫支起来挡着，然而左右窗却没办法遮着，他真怕万一有人路过凑近看怎么办。发情热已经愈发猛烈，他两脚互蹭着把鞋脱去，穿着袜子踩在座椅上，整个人准备再一次往后伸手拿抑制剂。但身体内部的欲望令他很快放弃这个选项，长时间依靠爱侣缓解发情热的习惯让鸿上了见无法再忍受抑制剂。

他想要游作炽热的拥抱、而不是抑制剂针头刺破皮肤不痛不痒的温度。

副驾驶座前的暗格里还放着他准备的玩具，本来是想给游作一个惊喜的，但是由于吵架和冷战，他和游作一周多没做过也没接吻，更不指望这些东西能派上用场了。跳蛋和按摩棒的电量都是满的，他想玩，又怕有路人看见……事到如今鸿上了见终于后悔今天没有选择请假在家，若是一个人在家，想怎么玩都没关系，就算把游作的内裤拿出来自慰也不会被发现。

没有多考虑几秒，了见就把外套脱了，一腿放下去踩着皮鞋，一腿弯曲踩着座垫，外套就反搭在腿间，再慢慢脱下一点裤子。只能自欺欺人般地觉得这样外面就看不到他在干什么。

他把跳蛋按开，一手将跳蛋贴上阴茎，一手向后伸……后穴里已经很湿了。他进去两指，轻揉自己的敏感点，还得时不时左右张望，生怕被人看见。

学生们上课的喧哗声从很远处传来，左右侧的窗户都看不到人，车后是一大堆的杂物荒草。鸿上渐渐安心，自渎的快感让他的焦躁感变淡，这些天以来他虽总是自慰着入睡，但身体好像一直都没吃饱。

“游作……”他想被男朋友拥抱，已经多久没被抱过了？连接吻都没有的日子居然持续一周多，“游、作、、”这个名字好像带有特殊的魔法，光是念出来就让他舒服。鸿上了见在妄想中短暂得到一点点满足，但还不够。他把手从穴内抽出，用抽纸擦了几下，便去翻暗格抽屉中的假阳具来玩。

但是这种姿势却不容易插入，或可能是太久没被游作插入，假阳具只进了些许前端他就觉得涨痛难忍，只得先把玩具退出。了见将抬起的那只腿也放下，双脚虚踩着皮鞋，整个人稍微往下滑一点，让臀部位于座椅边缘，双腿偷偷大张着，他把外套搭在腿上，裤子脱了大半。拿着尺寸稍小的跳蛋，试着一点一点推进去。

然而羞耻感和恐惧感令他不如以往那样顺利，鸿上了见侧着头，边喘边留意四处有没有路人经过，就当他即将把跳蛋塞进去的时候——驾驶座的窗边突然有点什么东西——了见本能地警惕起来，穴口不自觉缩紧，又把跳蛋排出去了！

紧接着就传来车门解锁的‘咔嚓’声音，他没来得及反应，就瞥见藤木游作出现在车窗外、飞快地拉开门、坐进来、再反锁。

鸿上了见的双手还在外套下捏着跳蛋，在校园中自慰被男朋友撞见让他一时间恼羞成怒。

“我帮你请假了。”藤木游作好像不知道了见在做什么，居然说，“我现在给你注射抑制剂吧，然后带你回家休息。”

了见捏着跳蛋，既不好意思再塞进去，也不好意思拿出来，对于那抑制剂的事更是两厢为难。游作便主动下车，把后座的门打开拿那支抑制剂，又在了见惊异的注视下回到驾驶座，“来吧，我帮你。”

“不用——”了见完全可以肯定游作就是故意的，但他还来不及做点什么，外套就被游作扯去。两条光溜溜的大腿、赤裸腿间勃起的生殖器和了见手中捏着的跳蛋、以及放在另一侧的假阳具……通通暴露在游作眼前。了见气极了，简直又气又羞，“你满意了吗。”

游作也没说话，只是先把外套抑制剂放在旁边，再突然之间半个身子都凑过去，然后捏着鸿上了见手中的跳蛋——趁对方毫无防备之时整个推入——

更要命的是，他立刻将开关调到最高档位。

鸿上了见被刺激到几乎高潮，若不是他自己还捏着，精液一定射得到处都是。游作没管他什么反应，紧接着去翻那没关上的暗格，塑料袋里装着避孕套和润滑油、以及乱七八糟的各色玩具。了见抓过纸巾裹着龟头，已经射了一次。这时游作从那抽屉中拿了什么出来，了见先把纸巾丢进车载垃圾桶，这才抬眼去看藤木游作。

后者拎着一副手铐正端详他，“要不要给你打抑制剂？”

“不必了。”鸿上了见知道他在想什么，遂猛地伸手想将手铐抢回来，但现在不比平时，了见速度和力量都大幅度下降，在伸手的同时就被游作先掐住手腕。了见被牵制后也意识到自己根本没胜算，他与游作相看几秒，放弃挣扎，到底是自家男朋友，没必要弄得两败俱伤。手铐争夺战都还没开始就直接结束。

藤木游作把他双手都按在头顶，先铐了一只手，又把铁链绕过副驾驶座的头枕，再去锁另一只手。鸿上了见双手都被禁锢，穴里跳蛋震得他再次硬了，然而游作却视若无物，靠着驾驶座，不看了见，也不说话。

发情期的欲望在沉默中燃烧着，游作身上的气息让他渴求，以至于再次勃起的阴茎非常难受地挺立着，想射，但是却没办法摸。鸿上了见头晕目眩，想大口喘气，又怕张嘴的时候会有呻吟漏出来。他硬忍着，就是不主动服软，就算自己夹腿磨蹭也不想开口和游作说话。发情期让他的身体敏感，性欲大增，几乎胸前的乳头都挺立起来了。

游作仍然没有看他，而是贴在窗边隔着玻璃往外看。鸿上了见忍住呻吟，闭上眼睛，恍惚间本能地想喊游作，又凭意志力克制着。他方才一个人自慰的时候喊过游作的名字，此刻本尊就在身旁，了见却没心思开口。他不想给游作示好，至少在对方诚恳道歉之前，他是绝对不会先和解的。

鸿上了见忍着呻吟，却压不住喘息，实在是因为情热而太晕眩了，如缺氧般想大口汲取氧气，但吸入的空气中满载着游作的信息素，不仅不能缓解他的痛苦，甚至还加剧。

想做爱……想和藤木游作……他睁开眼睛，都有点视物模糊了，空虚得几乎想哭，而坐在他身边的男朋友只是托着脸看窗外。鸿上了见又闭上眼，身体极度寂寞，后穴里不断制造快感的跳蛋完全是突兀的存在。他不想这样毫无主导权的高潮，但却难以自制，很勉强地忍了一阵，也许几分钟，也许只是几秒钟，而后就是一阵高潮。

没好好穿裤子的下半身因快感发出的颤动非常明显，游作终于转过头看他了。

了见模糊知道游作看过来，但他没意识到自己流着泪，铺天盖地的紫藤的气息让他迷茫着。短暂的精神恍惚后他感觉到有什么东西压过来了，胸前被蹭着，而后双腿都被抬起，有更沉的东西挤过来压在他身上……他看到藤木游作微红的脸。

视野清晰得太晚了，藤木游作已经从驾驶座那边跨过来，和了见一起挤在副驾驶的空间，就算座椅完全向后调整过，也照样不够宽裕。他的裤子都给游作彻底扒干净，被按开的赤裸的腿上只剩短袜还穿的好好的。鸿上了见不肯配合，试图在游作身下挣扎，然而他双手被束缚，整个人又是和躺着差不多，加上发情使然，根本不好发力。他拼命反抗的时候就被游作隔着衣服含住奶头，只消轻轻一舔，便舒服得彻底迷失在怒放的紫藤花中。

二人的身体比他们彼此都更先重归于好，久违的肌肤接触让谁都无法再生气，双方都是渴望的……迷离的纠缠中，不知是谁开启了第一个吻，如同狂风骤雨，信息素交织在一起，宛若春季海边盛开的紫藤。

“走开…”鸿上了见还因被放置和冷战而生气，但接吻和肌肤接触的快乐让他双腿已经忍不住勾在游作腰间。

“再忍一下，”游作一边亲他嘴角，一边伸手摸着他后穴，“太久没做，要扩张好才行。”

但是那后穴早已被跳蛋震得发软，又汁水充沛，游作把跳蛋拽出来的时候还打滑了，不小心将跳蛋顶在什么位置，舒服得了见呻吟都无法忍耐，半是哭腔地喊，“游作、”

藤木游作早就被他发情期的信息素影响得勃起，现在更是硬得难忍。一边哄了见别哭，一边还得先扩张。手指插入了见的穴里随便摸几下，感觉差不多可以了，就解开皮带，握住自己的阴茎往那小口里面捅。车内空间狭小，游作是跪在座椅上的，双手托着了见的臀部，顶了几次才终于顺利进去，一时间二人都舒爽得要命。

“啊、车……车门、锁了吧？”了见在快感中清醒一点，终于意识到自己和男朋友在学校车震是有多荒唐，但来不及停下，游作已经抱着他开始操弄了，连撞几次后才含糊说锁了。说完又低头接吻，含着了见的舌尖吮吸，一手托着了见的屁股，一手捏在了见胸前，又抓又揉。

大抵因为他们一周没有亲热，此时完全如戒断反应那般，发疯似得向彼此索取——就这样潦草而匆忙的交欢中，他们前所未有这么快就高潮了。精液射入了见腹内，显然二人都忘记避孕套一事。

鸿上了见喘着气，他眼角挂着生理泪水，游作正亲着他，就被轻轻咬了一口下唇，了见用色情的气音笑他，“……都还没原谅你。”

“是吗，”游作托着他的屁股，不重打了一下。

了见还很挑衅在笑，眼角挂着的泪都淌下来了，还极力装作很有余裕的姿态，“又勃起了，游作真是精力旺盛的小朋友。”

藤木游作本来是想亲他的，但这个动作立刻因了见的调笑而中止，他低下头在了见的脖子周围嗅着，“太香了……你的味道、在车子外面也能闻到。”

鸿上了见没当一回事，稍微侧过头想让游作标记他，若双手没有被束缚的话，他此刻绝对要搂着游作，就算不抱着，也想将衣服扒了，赤身裸体贴在一起才舒服。然而藤木游作故意折磨他，鼻尖和嘴唇在腺体附近的皮肤上掠过，牙尖轻轻在那处碰了碰，最后含住了见没有戴耳钉的耳垂，“我也还没有原谅你。”他对着了见的耳孔吹气，“等学生们下课的时候，说不定会有人发现你在和我玩车震。”

“唔……”了见没那么好骗，他甚至因为游作的说法而兴奋，“不会被发现的，如果会被发现的话你肯定不会和我做……这地方应该是你考察过觉得安全的地点。”

游作被他戳穿心思，遂不说话了，只按着鸿上了见用力顶，唇舌沿着脖侧又咬又舔，但故意不给恋人标记。鸿上了见游刃有余的姿态没维持多久，第二次的发情热便席卷了他，几乎是肉眼可见的、每一寸皮肤都变热了，他又开始喘，在游作的怀里因快感而颤抖，很可怜，也很可爱。

车里的味道已经是浓郁的芬芳，了见的信息素如从冰箱里刚拿出来的海盐蛋糕，切块的水果上还挂着水汽凝结成的小水珠，冰冷的甜味，海盐让口感变得更丰富——大概就是那样的感觉。还有关于海水的意象，信息素当中包含着海和阳光，让人能感知到的强烈生命力。

藤木游作不太能闻到自己的信息素味道，因此不觉得花香四溢，也不觉得紫藤充斥着整个空间，但对于鸿上了见来说，这简直是在紫藤花架下做爱。

垂下的紫藤花，重重叠叠的，像紫雾那样包裹着他。枝叶繁密到让他喘不过气，游作拍拍他的脸，“怎么了？”了见无法回答，每一口吞进的空气都让他焦躁，身体热得发烫，空调口吹出来的凉风对他来说无济于事。藤木游作盯着他看，终于好心安慰道，“不欺负你了，做完这次就给你标记。”

然而鸿上了见等不住，情潮让他的身体变得很奇怪，游作内射的夹杂大量信息素的精液如催情剂，使得他发情症状不断加重，并且在交合的节奏中变得愈发空虚。了见终于忍不住小声啜泣起来，这下游作也真的不再欺负他，只是用性器在了见后穴内蹭着。

里面很热，绞吸到令人头皮发麻的地步，舒服得很容易就射进去，但藤木游作毕竟与他做过很多回，自制力也极好，一面忍着，一面把了见上衣撩起来。奶头已经立着，精神饱满的样子，捏的时候虽然没有奶水，但是手感很让人着迷。鸿上了见又侧过头，喘到话都说不清楚，一味催促游作。

脖子后面的皮肤都有点泛红，被游作摸到的时候还很敏感地发颤，了见不停用腿蹭他，“快点、快点给我……”

但游作只是摸着他后脖、低头亲嘴而已，下身交合处早已湿透了，性器进出时会有滑溜溜的声音，非常淫乱。鸿上了见自然不肯，哼哼唧唧乱叫，胸廓因为大口换气而剧烈起伏，“标记……”不知道是因为发情热烧得他没力气、还是因为他怕被人听到而害羞着，声音都比以往小很多，低沉而有磁性，他的声音轻轻勾着游作心肝肺腑，“……快点标记我、游作。”

鸿上了见被铐住的双手胡乱想抓住什么，但是指尖不过是从头枕的皮料上滑过、寂寞地捏住空气。游作仍然在亲他，一手掐着了见的腰防止做爱撞得太用力而打滑，那腰上出了一层香汗，很健康元气的样子。每次进去的时候都能感觉内里生殖腔的小口已经开启，但他们二人谁都不提这事，游作也很默契地没有肏进去，顶多在那附近稍微磨几下，然后在了见恐怯的眼神中退出，进而继续在肠道中做活塞运动。

这时，第一节课结束的下课铃很不适宜的响起，就算隔着车玻璃降噪，也仍然能听得一清二楚。藤木游作的动作暂时停下，他也有点喘，正想讲些什么，就看到鸿上了见的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地流出来，紧接着有细小的呜咽，而后他的表情变得非常可怜——就那样在游作都还没有做什么说什么的时候、鸿上了见高潮了。

游作捏着他的腰，肌肉收缩和腹内无规律的痉挛都能摸得清楚。穴内收得很紧，又猛地放松，再一下收紧，很像在捕猎的状态。游作也快不行了，只管先顶了几下，鸿上了见已经完全受不了，高潮让他的身体很脆弱，刚射完精疲软的生殖器流出几滴透明的液体，游作没在意，只一面肏着，一面与他接吻。

但了见的身体好像在抽搐，游作的进攻让他陷入即将决堤的状况，换气的时候他就用带着哭腔的声音断断续续的低声说道，“哈…啊…我……我原、谅你了…游作……给、我标记、、”

藤木游作答应给他标记，于是了见边哭边极力侧过头，想将后脖那段皮肤展露出来，游作凑近嗅了几下，迟迟没有标记，鸿上了见都被顶到肚子都又热了，“怎么还不、标记、？”

“这样咬不到啊，”游作边说着，边舔了一口了见的脖子，又稍微往下移，去蹭了见无毛的腋下。那处平常就很敏感，稍微被摸一下都会笑得直流泪，更何况是在发情期做爱的时候。了见立刻挣扎起来，但是被锁住的双手和架在男人腰上的双腿使他完全逃不了，挣扎也不过是徒劳，甚至让后穴的阳具侵犯得更深。

不远处有嘈杂的人声，大概是学生们正在走去下一节课的教室，鸿上了见连哭都不能大声，“不要、……游作！不要碰、不…啊、、、、、、、、、”他的大腿根都有点痉挛，肯定是二次高潮了，游作去掰他夹得紧紧的双腿的时候就感觉到了，了见大概没意识到游作在做什么，还小声含糊说着什么，后面的话已经听不清楚。

游作摁着他双腿，将自己性器退出，鸿上了见惨兮兮看着，不明白要做什么，被舔红的腋下就暴露在空气中。藤木游作抽过纸巾包着自己龟头，一手扶着茎身撸了几下，在了见的注视中射出来。精液全喷到纸巾上，龟头被他捏住挤出余液，鸿上了见看他把纸巾丢到垃圾桶，又看他拿纸巾要来擦自己穴口，两只腿就勾在游作腰间蹭，“标记。”

“先等一下，”游作捏着了见膝弯，先把他臀部及大腿根附近湿漉漉的体液都擦掉，然后又帮他把被自己撩起的衣服放下，接着就去解那手铐。了见不太情愿的样子，双腿把游作夹得紧紧的，等手一松开，就立刻扒拉在游作脖子上，“再做一次。”

游作抱着他，“回家做，在学校容易被发现。”游作捏着了见的后脖，摸来摸去，又耐心哄了几句，鸿上了见终于同意放开手，挤挤挨挨地让游作给他穿裤子。

但是裤子才套上，都还没有提上去，他就又说难受，推来推去，自己磕磕碰碰把游作按在副驾驶座上，而后心满意足坐到男朋友腿上。他背对着游作，那姿势就好像把男朋友当作人肉坐垫，赤裸的屁股就蹭着游作裆部，自己还假装淡然把头发撩起，“那不做也可以，标记总要吧？”

游作本来就很被他发情期影响，推来动去已经半勃，干脆又把裤链拉开，鸿上了见回头和他对视，自己很主动拉着尻穴，果真就如愿又被干进去。

车窗外，第二节课的上课铃响，鸿上了见坐在游作怀里还发着颤，大抵是因为车震害羞，整个人都向前趴着，脸埋在臂弯里。游作从他衣服后摆里面摸上去，沿着光裸的臀部，从尾椎一直摸到蝴蝶骨，了见稍稍漏出一点喘息，游作的手就从他背后绕到前面，捏住那对饱满的奶头。

鸿上了见肯定哭了，游作从他短促的吸气中就能知道，那穴也和他本人一样，随着抽噎而不时收紧。游作把他拉过来，用嘴唇亲他后脖，偷偷瞥到了见擦眼泪的袖子都湿了。游作抱着他，双手都环着他小腹，进出时没有很用力，就小幅度磨着。了见悄悄擦一会眼泪，后来就把手往下，扶着游作的手，“太、快了……”肯定是很怕被发现，他甚至都用气音和游作说话，“能不能、慢一点…？”

“慢一点？”游作故意含着他脖子说话，呼吸的热气喷到了见皮肤上的时候，后者都会敏感得稍微缩起肩膀。游作慢下来顶了几回，都还没两分钟，鸿上了见又像是不乐意那样自己动了，游作明知故问，“还是快一点更舒服吧。”

了见难为情，但实在被快感折磨到不行，就捏捏游作的手，也没说什么。藤木自然知道他受不住，就又搂着了见开始小幅度快速顶弄，肏了几下子，就感觉了见的眼泪摇晃间落在自己手背上。这时，听见鸿上了见磕磕绊绊又很小声和他说，“再、再快一点、、好不好？游作……”

游作听他念名字就心里痒痒的，若不是在学校车震实在有伤风化，他恨不得再多做几回。

后穴又开始绞紧，不知道是因为鸿上了见哭得太用力，还是因为快高潮了。游作边干边伸手摸他前面，omega的体质使得鸿上了见前面不是那么敏感，勃起也慢，这时候都还只是半勃。然而他热乎乎的身体却又快高潮，紧贴着游作，稍微有点颤抖，进而无规律的痉挛也起来，游作含着他后脖舔了半天，此刻终于咬下去……于是鸿上了见快感决堤了。

他的身体反应非常剧烈，简直像脱水的鱼，无意识地在游作怀中挣扎，幸好游作双手都牢牢抱着他。大概因为连续性高潮，了见的身体比前几次的反应都更剧烈，没射出精液，干性高潮，手指紧紧抠着游作，还发出像小动物那样低声的呜咽。

发甜的血味，游作随着自己高潮射精的时候尝到了见的血味，有些上头，那其中的信息素味道格外浓，游作很喜欢，又在牙印上舔了一口才松开，“抱歉，我应该给你打抑制剂的，这样肯定很痛——”他正握着了见的腰想将人从自己性器上抱起，就忽然感觉了见身体一颤，穴内也唐突收缩，紧接着就在鸿上了见的悲鸣中，一股热流浇到游作腿上——

鸿上了见被做到潮吹或者失禁了。

看得出他自己努力想抑制住，游作感觉到他肌肉绷得紧紧的，穴里也缩着，然而没有用。只能眼睁睁看着液体从他龟头流出来，像一眼小泉那样浇湿游作裤子。量并不多，但了见还是羞到直接哭出声。

他大概很少这么狼狈，以往做到哭也不过是掉两滴眼泪，边哭边很有气势地驾驭游作，大抵很久没有被欺负到这种地步。游作赶紧抱着他道歉，亲他耳朵，没想到了见被亲得一打颤又漏出几滴。游作这才想起拿纸巾给他擦。

过了几分钟，两人都终于缓过劲，游作用湿巾给了见擦身体，自己随便擦了几下，先帮了见穿裤子再给自己穿好，两个人挤在副驾驶座上手忙脚乱，车内被他们玩到一遍狼藉。鸿上了见被标记后发情症状消减很多，基本上清醒了，自己把眼泪擦掉，衣服拉整齐，什么话都不说，就抱着手坐着。游作回到驾驶座，把车前窗的挡光板放下，又去摸了见的手，“对不起……这次是我不好，我得向你道歉。”

了见看他一眼，“嗯。”

游作插上钥匙，点火启动，一手还拉着了见，“上周也是我不对，不应该和你吵架的。”

了见只说，“嗯。”

游作要拉手刹和换档，没办法只好先松开摸了见的手，“熬夜赖床也是我不好，以后会改的，做实验忘吃午饭也会改的。”

了见心情稍微好一点，把放一旁的外套拿来反盖着，外套下压着的抑制剂和手铐就‘卡啦’地掉到座椅底下，鸿上了见想起手机也还没捡起，又想起刚才和男朋友玩得多超过，顿时也不想捡手机。

游作一边倒车一边继续和他反思，“也不会再把你准备做饭的火腿肠拿来吃掉……不会多倒两次洗衣液还忘记开洗衣机……”他说到一半又想不起自己还干了什么坏事，鸿上了见就在一旁催他，“还有呢？”

“还有……那个代码…”

“不是，”了见看他开到校内主干道上，就把外套稍微提高，遮住红润而意犹未尽的脸，他闷闷地提醒游作，“还有你傻到吃便当只吃第一层的事都忘了。”

“是因为急着改论文……”游作想起那是因为他和了见整宿乱玩，以至于忘记按时完成修改，才在第二天课间午休临时狂补，顿时没了底气，好言好语和恋人保证，“不会有下一次的…我会改的……”他看鸿上了见不说话，赶紧又说，“今天下午我会把车里洗干净的。”

鸿上了见哼了几声，勉强算是答应下来。

开到自家别墅的车库里鸿上了见才把挡脸的外套拿掉，还是很红润的样子，眼睛湿湿的。游作先下车帮他开车门，又帮他捡掉在座椅下的手机，再把用过的玩具抓着准备带回家洗。了见已经恢复力气了，自己先去按电梯，游作把车库门锁上就去追他。他身上的味道还是很好闻，并且整个人的气质因为做爱而变得更欲。

了见在电梯里也不和游作说话，但游作知道他肯定想做但不好意思说，于是自己主动贴着了见，没说什么，只是暧昧地贴近。进了家门鸿上了见忽然转过身往游作脸颊上亲一口，而后双手便再一次搂住游作，“上周的事我也有不对的地方，向你道歉。”随着他的动作，穴里的精液顺着大腿流下来，想夹着也夹不住，就算隔着裤子看不出来……也足够羞耻了。

游作还拿着一堆玩具，只能单手抱着回吻他，在接吻空隙说，“没关系，已经原谅你。”

他们吻到双方都又勃起，才磕磕绊绊在玄关脱了鞋，扯掉彼此衣服，相拥着去浴室，沙发上，游作昨晚睡的枕头被子孤零零的，不过今晚肯定可以回到卧室了吧。


End file.
